Blossoms Secret
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Sakura and her ANBU team are sent to capture the missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Sasuke used to be teammates but has no memories of him. What will happen when she faces him and her secret power is unleashed. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Naruto or any of its chapters all credit to the characters go to the creators of Naruto!**

 **Well here goes my first FanFic! Please comment if you have any suggestions for me! :)**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE! THIS IS FOR VIEWERS 15+ THIS IS A STORY OF PAIN AND SUFFERING IF YOU ARE UNPREPARED FOR THIS STORY TURN BACK NOW.**

 ** **Blossoms Secret****

It's been 3 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Naruto finally returned to the village. Everything was going perfectly. Naruto and I got together and started dating. We went on missions together with Sai and captain Yamato. Things got complicated after Naruto fought Pein. Naruto was trapped and on the verge of being captured, but Hinata came to his aid. She was very badly injured, and Naruto snapped. He almost went under a full nine tails transformation. Naruto somehow turned back to normal and defeated Pein. But him and I were never the same. Later on we broke up and now we are like brother and sister. Him and Hinata are dating and are very happy. I joined the ANBU and became very close to Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuuga. As I got older my body filled out and all the guys went crazy over me. Including my team. But they would never admit it. My heart became cold. I was never the same again. I trained to be an assassin and a skilled medic nin. I soon unlocked the hundred healings jutsu. My teammates were very happy for me. I never socialized with anyone in the village accept for my team, my brother(Naruto), and my best friends Ino and Hinata.

"Team Shikamaru!" "Hai!" The team all said as they appeared in a poof of black shadows, cherry blossoms, white fur, and swirling air. "I have a mission for you, you all are to track down a missing nin named Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of his team. I want him captured alive!" "Hai" the team repeated. "Sakura," Sakura looked up and removed her kitten ANBU mask. "Yes mi' lady!" " I need you to go and retrieve some medicinal herbs from outside the gates. Go now!" "Hai" she said as she disappeared in a poof of cherry blossoms. Tsunade relaxed as she saw the cherry blossoms recede. "Boys you may take off your masks now." All of the males removed their masks and looked at the Hokage before them. "I know that I don't need to say this, but you know full well that Sakura has no memory of Sasuke Uchiha at all. So it is you number one priority to make sure that it stays that way. I wish that I didn't have to send her on this mission but you need her with you on your mission. Do you understand!" Tsunade asked. "Hai" they all said before they disappeared in the same way as they showed up.

~FLASHBACK~

Sakura laid in the sun on the stone bench. she slowly started to open her eyes, but all she saw was blurred colors. soon sakuras vision came back to her and she sat up recalling the events that had occurred the night before.

(flashback within a flashback)

"Sasuke please don't leave me!" sakura cried. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her. "thank you. Sakura" then her world went black.

(flashback within flashback over)

Sakura started to cry. she ran to the Hokage's office immediately.

"Lady Tsunade!" she sobbed as she entered the room. Tsunade looked up at her new found apprentice. " Sakura? Whats wrong?" she said in a worried voice. "Sasuke left the village! He's going to Orochimaru!" Sakura cried out. Tsunade stood there in shock. *that boy!* she thought. *Ill knock that kid down into the depths of hell if he laid a hand on Sakura!* she looked up at sakura and told her to go home and that she'd handle it.

~ End of Flashback~

Tsunade sent out a squad to retrieve Sasuke at all costs but to no avail. The team that came back was half dead if not closer. Naruto fought Sasuke and was left unconscious, Shikamaru was badly injured but wasn't in serious trouble, Choji on the other hand was on the verge of death and was lucky to survive. Kiba and Neji were the same way do to loss of blood. Sakura couldn't forgive herself for not stopping Sasuke when she had the chance. She blamed herself and thought that she put all of her friends in harm's way. She slumped into a depression and barely left her house other than to train with Tsunade. Soon enough Tsunade made a plan to remove all of the memories of Sasuke that she had and were replaced with him being nothing more than a classmate that she never bothered to get to know. Tsunade made a law that all citizens of Konoha were allowed to speak of who Sasuke was before he left the village. Thats how Sakura lost all of her knowledge of Sasuke Uchiha, her teammate, her schoolgirl crush, and one of her best friends.

 **That last paragraph was Sakura's story! just to let you all know!**

 **I've never done this before but i've read so many Naruto FanFics I think that i could be a master at writing them:) Please comment and tell me how I did! And by the way I apologize for any spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura arrived at the gates of Konoha is a poof of cherry blossoms. To her surprise Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were there as well. "Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Naruto cried out in pain when Ino bonked him on the head. "You idiot! Sakura is an ANBU and she can't talk about her missions!" Ino yelled. Hinata ran over to help Naruto and started to heal him. "Dont worry about it Ino, im just going to collect some herbs before I go on my real mission." Sakura said with a smile. Ino looked at her in shock. *Sakura never smiled. Like ever. This mission must be a pretty good one* Ino thought to herself. "What's the mission about!" Naruto asked in excitement. Ino hit on the head again but this time Sakura healed him. "Ino! Theres no need to hit Naruto like that! This isnt a top secret mission." Ino looked at Sakura in awe. She watched as Sakura's hands glowed a dark black color. She'd never seen any medical ninjutsu like that before. I guess that Naruto and Hinata hadn't either because they were also staring at her. "What?" Sakura asked as she stopped healing Naruto. They all still looked at her. "What type of medical ninjutsu was that?" Ino asked. Sakura looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean? It was just a simple jutsu for healing cuts and bruises." They all looked at her in shock. "Then why was your chakra black?" Hinata asked.

After Naruto and Hinata started dating Hinata wasn't shy anymore. She stopped stuttering and trained to be the best that she could be so that she could always help Naruto. Sakura was so proud of her friend for getting so strong. Not as strong as her but still very strong. Sakura stood there for a minute thinking about how much Hinata has changed the she snapped back into reality. "I dont know. I guess my healing chakra turned black on a few missions back and it's been that way since." she said. Then she turned towards the gates. "Sorry but I have to go. My team is waiting for me." Then she ran out the gates in a flash.

"Im worried about this mission." Shikamaru said to the rest of his team. "Dont worry, we all know that Sakuras stronger than any of us she'll be fine just wait and see." Kiba announced as Akamaru barked in agreement. "We all know that, I'm just worried about what will happen when she sees that bastard Uchiha." He said angrily. Neji looked at him. "Me too. What will happen when she sees him? What is the jutsu that Lady Tsunade used to suppress her memories breaks?" "You can't think like that." A stranger's voice suddenly said. The males suddenly looked up on the wire above them. It was Kakashi Hatake leader of the ANBU. The team suddenly stood up straight and looked at the elite ANBU. "Ok boys you can relax. You know how I hate formalities." All the males sat down and removed their masks. "Sorry Kakashi, force of habit." Kiba said. "Its alright." he turned to look at Neji and Shikamaru. "Dont worry. The jutsu won't break." The boys stared at the white-haired ANBU captain. They both looked up at the sky and watched the clouds for a minute. "I hope not." Neji suddenly said. "Me too." Shikamaru said as he looked back at Neji. "One more thing before I go." The boys turned their attention to the captain. "Sakura has a special power within her called the Igaku Neko, or medicine cat." The boys eyes widened in shock. "This spirit is extremely skilled in the medical arts. More skilled than any other human alive. But just because this spirit is a healer doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous. In fact." Kakashi stared at the shocked ANBU before him. "Its even more powerful than all of the tailed beasts combined." The boys mouths dropped open. "Theres no way," Kiba sat down on the bench beneath him with his mouth still open in awe. "Sakura is a Jinchuuriki!" Neji yelled then covered his mouth with his hands. "Why didn't she tell us! We're her team!" Neji continued. "Neji!" Kakashi yelled. "She doesn't know a thing about it! And is going to stay that way!" Kiba growled in anger. "She doesnt know! Nobody ever told her!" Shikamaru stood up. "Its just like what happened with Naruto." White that he turned around and disappeared in a swirl of black shadows as he walked off. The others glared at Kakashi the did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not writing for a few days. I just changed schools and i'm at BVT a technical high school so i have a week of academics and a week of shop. this means that things are pretty hectic right now so if I dont post chapters for a little bit it just means that I have a lot of school work! Ill try to keep everyone posted! And now Chapter 3!**

"speach"

'thoughts'

" **inner sakura"**

Chapter 3:

"Ahh, finally finished." Sakura looked up at the sky. "Well I better get back to the Hokage."

" **Yeah I bet that Neji is freaking out"** Sakura giggled.

'sounds like him' In a flash Sakura arrived in the Hokage's office with a poof of cherry blossoms.

"Well done Sakura," the blonde looked out the window sighed then looked back at Sakura.

"Please, be careful Sakura. I know that you're in the ANBU now, but this is no ordinary ninja."

Sakura looked up at her worried master.

"Dont worry mi'lady." Sakura smiled at her then it dissapeared. "That Uchiha bastard is going down!"

" **CHAAAA!"** With that Sakura poofed away.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura suddenly appeared in front of the gates where her team was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough" Neji scoffed.

" **Haha. Told you!"**

'Yep.' Sakura giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Neji glared at Sakura.

"oh nothing," She turned towards Shikamaru. "We better get going."

After a few hours of traveling under the cover of darkness, Shikamaru decided to take a break and set up camp. It was almost 3 in the morning and the teams pace was starting to slow.

"Ill take first watch." Sakura stood up and walked into the forest.

She found a good spot to watch from at waited on alert.

" **Man being a look out is so boring. When do we get some real action!"**

'haha, dont worry well get some. Just you wait! We'll take down that Uchiha no problem!'

" **Hey wasn't Sasuke Uchiha in your academy class?"**

Sakura thought for a minute.

'Yes, I believe he was, but i never got to know the guy. Haha. Lucky for him because if I did know him I would have Killed him if he even thought of leaving the village.'

" **Haha sounds like you."**

All of a sudden Sakura felt 4 chakra signatures closing in on the camp. She immediately ran back to the camp at woke her team members.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked into the distance for a moment. "This is bad."

"What do you mean by 'Bad'" Sakura asked.

" **Whoever it is we'll give them a run for their money! Cha!"**

Sakura ignored her inner self and focused on tracking the ninja approaching.

"Whoever it is has an incredible amount of chakra."

Shikamaru put on his mask and everyone else did the same.

"Ok, we will use formation K in an ambush. Dispurse!"

All the ninja retreated into the trees to set up their attack. Sakura could feel the 4 ninja getting closer. She masked her chakra so well that there wasnt even a trace that it was there. 'Remind me to thank Lady Tsunade for helping me with my chakra control'

" **No way! You already had flawless chakra control before you met the master!"**

'So true'

Sakura snapped back into reality when she felt the chakra in front of her.

'Wait, wait' she thought. 'NOW!'

Sakura and the others jumped out of the trees to see a large orange haired man, a red haired girl with glasses, a boy with whitish blue hair with pointed teeth, and a black haired male with red eyes.

'Sasuke Uchiha' she thought angrily

" **Oh ya! Here come some action! Sakura, why dont you let me take this one? huh?"**

'Sorry inner but the last time I let you out you almost destroyed a whole mountain range. Ill take this one'

" **Aww man. You always get the fun fights!"**

Sakura shook out the voice in her head and focus on the last Uchiha.

To her surprise he was staring at her as well.

'Damn, Inner distracted me and I stopped suppressing my chakra!'

The Uchiha glared at her in shock. The rest of her team was also looking at her.

'Great! Im never going to hear the end of this!'

'That ANBU.' Sasuke thought. 'He's so powerful. and I can tell that he's still suppressing most of his chakra.' He smirked. "You in the Cat mask!"

Sakura was shocked that he was speaking to her.

"Lets dance."

Sasuke lifted up his arm and gripped his sword behind him. He slowly removed the sword from its holster. He moved his way into his fighting stance.

" **Oh man this is going to be good. Did the Uchiha just challenge you! This guy is so dead!"** Inner chuckled. Sakura removed her sword from her holter and revealed a silver blade with a pink line along the dull edge. Next she removed her white cloak that was covering her body. Her waist length pink hair that was tied in a high ponytail flowed out of the hood. she wore her pink fishnet t-shirt with a black bando over her DD breasts and her black short shorts and bandages wrapped from her waist to the top of her knees. and her look completed with her knee high ninja sandals with a small heel.

"Big mistake." she called to the dumbfounded man with eyes so filled with shock that they widened until they could no more.

"Cat!" The Dog called.(Kiba)

sakura ignored her friends calls and rushed the red-eyed male. Kiba tried to stop her but the white haired man stepped in front of him.

"Oh no, you're my opponent." He smirked.

Kiba growled and they started to fight. Neji was up against the girl while Shikamaru fought against the orange haired man.

 **(Im not sure how good ill be at describing fights but ill try my best! :) )**

Sakura and Sasuke were ready to charge, both holding in their fighting positions.

In a flash they both ran forwards and clashed swords. They both jumped backwards. Sasuke channels his chidori into his sword and charges at Sakura.

At the last second Sakura channels her wind chakra into her sword, cancelling out Sasukes attack. Sasuke then summons shuriken from seals on his arms aiming them at Sakura. She then swirls around (Similar to nejis technique) and a barrier of cherry blossom petals blocks all the weapons from reaching her. BUt as soon as she stops spinning Sasuke is right in front of her swinging his sword. Sakura dodges the attack. Sakura slides back on her heals. Sasuke smirks at her in satisfaction.

'Why is he smirking!' Sakura yelled in her mind.

Then all of a sudden her mask splits in half and falls onto the ground below.

Sakuras eyes widen when she realizes that she has been unmasked. Sasukes smirk slowly fades as his eyes do the same.

'Theres just no way!' he thought 'It cant be,' He looked up and down the womans body. 'Is that,'

"Sakura?" he asked.

 **Haha. Sorry but im going to leave this one on a cliff hanger. Dont hate me. Ill start working on Chapter 4 right now! It will either be posted later tonight or later tommorow! Until then! *Please Comment!***

 **~ Jewle Enderson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go Chapter 4! I hope that this story is interesting enough. Sorry about the short chapters, I'm afraid that since this is my first fanfiction all of the chapters will be pretty short :( BUT I promise that I will make sure to tell the story as good as possible. OK I've wasted enough words. Lets go Chapter 4!**

"Sakura?" he asked.

'What do I do my cover is blown! Damit! Lady Tsunade is going to kick me ass when I get back!' Sakura yelled at herself

" **Hold up how does this guy know your name?!"**

Sakura realized that her inner was right. How did he know her name. She barely remembered who he was!

"How do you know my name?"

"Sakura no!" Shikamaru yelled out as he was holding the large man with his shadows.

"Well look at this. A shadow style user, A ninja hound trainer, And a man who can block chakra points. It's been a while Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga."

The boys ignored the sharingan user. "Sakura stand down!" Neji came to her side. He had already stopped the flow of chakra in the red-heads body. He had already killed his opponent.

"Neji I got this."

" **Chaa! We are taking this traitor down."**

Sasuke smirked at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Seems like you don't want me anywhere near Sakura. I wonder why that is."

He glared his Sharingan into Neji's Byakugan. Neji glared back.

"Dont I have the right to speak to my former teammate?"

'Former teammate!? What the fuck is this guy talking about?!'

She glanced at Neji. She has never seen him so mad before. She turned back to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Uchiha? I don't even know you." She glared into his eyes. Big mistake.

Sasukes sharingan looked into her memories but once he got to the ones around the time that team 7 was together everything was different. Her, Naruto and two other males were on the team. Not him and Kakashi. 'Well it seems that somebody has altered Sakuras memories. Lets see if I can break that.' He focus on removing the seal that locked away her true memories. But to no avail.

'Well I guess that i'm going to have to do this else where.' He looked to his teammates Karin dead Suigetsu dodging beast attacks and Juugo breaking free of the shadow possesion.

"Lets go!" he yelled

"Aww man, I was having fun. I guess we'll have to finish this another time." Kiba just growled at him along with Akamaru. Juugo was immediately at Sasuke's side.

"But before I go..." All of a sudden Sakura turned around to see Sasuke behind her. He then grabbed both of her arms and tied them with chakra ropes.

"I'll be taking you precious kitten." With that they all disappeared without a trace.

"SAKURA"! They all screamed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sakura woke up she was in a damp dark room. She tried to open her eyes but all she saw was a blur. Her eyes suddenly opened wide when she felt a cold hand slide across her shoulder. She realized that she was hanging from shackles on her wrists that were connected to the ceiling. She shook her body trying to get free but all that did was rattle the chains.

"Its pointless." Her whole body froze and her muscles tensed. "You'll never escape me now." She felt the warmth of his breath reach her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You are a very impressive Anbu. Sakura Haruno. The cherry blossom of the leaf. Or should I say the dark Anbu's bright kitten." His hands started to slide across her collarbone and slowly inch down towards her breasts. She tried to kick him but soon realized that her legs were chained to the floor.

"I told you it's pointless. You're mine!" she could tell that her was smirking at her but she didnt dare look at his face.

"Dont worry i'll be gentle with my little kitten." His hands brushed across her breasts. Sakura fought back a whimper. 'I will not give this bastard the satisfaction!'

" **You can do this Sakura! If things go bad I promise that I will take over so you dont have to bare the memories."**

'Thank you Inner' Sakura started crying on the inside then stopped herself.

His hands slid down to her stomach. He then moved his hands backwards and grabbed her ass. She tensed fighting back yet another whimper.

'NO! no! NO! I will not give in!'

He moved back up to her breasts. His hands left her skin and Sakura relaxed. Only to hear the sound of a kunai being removed from its holder. Sakura tensed again. she felt the cold metal touch the insides of her breasts. Then in one quick motion Sakuras black bando and pink fishnet t-shirt was ripped from her body. She felt the cold air blow against her naked chest as goose bumps formed up her arms. The two hands once again placed themselves on her skin squeezing both of her breasts.

'Don't cry Sakura, you get get through this.' she reassured herself.

"Im so glad that you finally grew into your body kitten." he moved her boobs up and down. "These are much more fun to play with then your old ones." he chuckled and released her breasts. "And this ass." Her shorts were ripped off and her bandages unraveled. "Its gorgeous." he said before he pressed his lips against one side of her ass. She cringed.

'oh Kami!' she started to cry in her mind 'Sasuke Uchiha is going to rape me!'

 **OMG Sasuke Uchiha is so creepy. I'm literally turning him into a psychopath! It does make sense though because he did spend 3 years with Orochimaru. (cringe) now that guy is on some messed up shit! Sorry if i'm ruining sasuke as a character for you but that's just how i thought this should go. Thanks for reading and please comment!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I feel like im flying through chapters so I think Im going to try and make them a little longer, no promises though. I hope to finish this story by then end of the week but im not sure how long its going to be but ill keep you posted and tell you when we are nearing the end! THANKS**

 **and heres chapter 5!**

'thoughts'

"speech"

" **inner"**

' **Inners thoughts' (sakura cant hear her)**

'oh Kami,' she started to cry in her mind. 'Sasuke Uchiha is going to rape me.'

Sasuke moved to the other half of her ass. Sakura cringed at the very feeling of being touched at all, let alone this! 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, for Kamis sake Sakura you're a kunoichi and an elite Anbu member and you dont know what to do when someone is about to rape you! Im a discrace to the ninja world! To all female ninja!'

" **I think we should worry about bigger problems at the moment."**

"You know kitten? Ive always wanted you from the start." he chuckled. "I bet that you didnt even notice me 'visiting' you in your sleep." Sakuras eyes opened wide. Full of fear, confusion, and anger. "Its a shame that you dont remember me kitten, you used to love me but i guess the Hokage changed that after I was forced to leave you behind." He sighed "Oh well" Sasuke moved back up to her breasts and started sucking on one of her nipples.

"You liar!" she spat.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look into the kunoichi's eyes. They were no longer filled with fear, but pure anger.

"Oh no my little kitten I'm not the liar your precious master is the one lying to you."

Memories started to flash before Sakuras eyes. She saw Naruto and Sasuke walking in front of her while she was staring at their backs. She saw Kakashi the head Anbu standing in front of her and the boys with two bells in his hands.

"No!" Sakura started to get more and more angry with every memory that passed through her mind.

'Shes finally got to crack. Soon her will will be broken and her emotions will come back. Its never fun unless you hear the scream.' Sasuke smirked but Sakura didnt notice her eyes were wide open but she couldnt see anything other than those memories.

' **Finally this is my chance.' Inner grinned 'I did say that I would take over when things got bad… I think that its reached beyond that point.**

Sakura suddenly closed her eyes and went limp. Sasuke noticed this and stepped back.

Sakuras eyes shot wide open. Her once big round pupils reduced to small slits, yet the color of her eyes did not change. A mist of black chakra started to wrap around Sakuras body. Sasuke backed up in pure shock and fear. His sharingan now activated.

 **(** " _ **Mixture of inner and sakuras voice that can be heard by other people")**_

Sakura started to laugh hysterically. " _ **Well its been a long time since i've come out to play."**_ Inner pulled on the chained and the ripped out of the wall like pulling a candle out of a cake. The black chakra took the fragments of Sakuras torn up clothes, put them back together, then placed them back on Sakura. Inner landed on the ground then turn to Sasuke " _ **Well big boy, still wanna dance?"**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Holy shit. Sakura is.. is… A jinchuriki! No way. This power feels similar to Narutos but… its on like.. a whole other level!'

" _ **Whats the matter big bad Uchiha? Scared to fight little old me?"**_

She grinned endlessly while swaying back and forth as she slowly stepped towards Sasuke.

" _ **You know its not nice to leave girls on benches in the middle of the night. But who cares anyways, you wont ever do it again."**_ She starts laughing maniacally. " _ **Because you'll be dead!"**_ Inner rushed towards the frozen Uchiha, pushed her hand into his chest, ripped out his heart and crushed it into dust in her hands. " _ **Aww man. That was no fun at all. He didnt even put up a fight. Why does Sakura always get to have all the fun."**_ She clapped her hands together and brushed off all the dust. " _ **I better get Sakuras sword. It was a gift from her team. Im sure that she'll want it back."**_ Inner walked over to the wall and grabbed Sakuras sword.

" _ **Well, Im not yet ready to give up this body so I guess that I could go kill those teammates of his. I hope that they'll put up a fight.**_

Inner walked out into the hall to hear the sounds of fighting. Then the sounds suddenly stopped.

"Sakura! are you here?! Where are you? We have to get out of here."

Inner reconized that voice. It was Kiba. ' **If he's here then that means the others are too. I guess that Sakura doesnt need my help anymore.'**

Inner retracted herself from Sakura and re entered her mind. "Oww my head!"

Sakura looked at herself. 'How are my clothes back on and how did I get out of those chains.'

" **Dont worry Sakura. I took care of it. Uchiha is dead and the rest of your team is up ahead."**

Sakura started to tear up. 'Thank you Inner! I knew that I could count on you!'

' **OH dont go thanking me yet sweatheart. You still dont know who I am, or what im capable of.'**

With that thought inner went back to sleep and Sakura returned to her teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!" They all shouted.

"Neji! Shikamaru! Kiba! Im so glad you're all ok!" she said cheerfully as she hugged them.

"No, we're the ones that are happy. We were so worried about you Sakura." Neji said.

"Neji Hyuuga, did you just say something nice!" Sakura laughed then poked Neji. "Is this Naruto in a transformation jutsu?" She started laughing even more.

"Sakura" Neji grabbed her arms in front of her and stared straight into her eyes. "What did he do to you."

Sakuras smile disappeared as she recalled the memories of the events that previously occurred.

"He... He..." Sakura flew into Nejis arms in tears. "He... Tried to... Rape me." She said between sobs.

The boys stood there in shock. Then Shikamaru broke the silence. "You said that he tried. Does that mean..."

"He didn't do it. I escaped before he could." She griped Nejis shirt and dug her face into it. "But he... He touched me. Everywhere." She started crying even more.

Kiba walked up to Neji. "Let's take her to the Hokage. She needs to hear this."

With that Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura poofed to the Hokages office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 4 Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage in an instant. She was doing paper work and looking at the new graduates from the academy so she could start creating teams. She looked up when she heard them enter the room. Tsunades eyes opened wide. When she looked at the Anbu before her she saw her prized apprentice clinging onto her teammate and sobbing. "Sakura!" Sakura lifted her hand from Nejis chest and ran over to her master and proceeded to do the same to her. Tsunade hugged her daughter like figure then picked her up and sat down in her chair.

"What happened here! I want an explanation now!" Her voice rang through the building like an alarm.

"Sasuke Uchiha attempted to.. Rape Sakura." Kiba finally said. Tsunades eyes shot open as far as they could. She fought back tears. "You said that he attempted to. Does that mean." She got cut off by Neji. " She wasn't. But Sasuke still assaulted her."

Tsunades eyes locked on to the girl into her arms. "I want him found and brutally murdered am I understood."

The males looked at each other. "There is no need. Sakura already killed him."

"Oh well then you are dismissed. I will take care of her now."

With that the boys poofed away to their homes worrying about their fallen comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sakura returned home she was admitted to the hospital under Tsunades orders. No one was aloud to treat Sakura other than her or Shizune. A few day later Sakura was permitted to go home. As she was being released Naruto, Hinata, and Ino came to the hospital.

"That bastard!" Narutos eyes started to turn red.

"Calm down Naruto! I'm ok. And Sasuke is gone so it doesn't matter now."

Sakura clenched her fists. Hinata grabbed her hand. "Relax Sakura. It's over." Hinatas eyes were filled with a love and caring nature. Sakura relaxes her hands.

"I'm sorry but I gtg. I'll see you later."

"You bet you will! We're going for ramen tonight!" Sakura smiled. "Of course" with that she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that you are ready for this mission." The swirled eyed man asked. "She did kill your little brother in one shot."

Red eyes peered out of the darkness as they looked at the leader. "Foolish little brother." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kisame, let's go."

"Ahh so we're going after the pink jinchuriki huh." Itachi didn't answer.

"What about the nine tails?"

"If we capture the girl. He will come to us."

"Smart thinking Itachi, so let's get going."

 **Well, that was the longest one that i've posted so far. Dont know when the next Chapter will be up, but Ill try to post it tomorrow :) If you have any Ideas for me That would be great! Thanks**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but here we go chapter 6! I've been really busy with school and volleyball so I apologize for making you all wait. And now for chapter 6.**

"Ugh" Sakura whined. "Come on guys. Why can I leave my house. I want to get back to work." She pouted at Shikamaru. "Sorry Sakura, it's under lady Tsunades orders. You'll have to talk to her about it."

"How can I do that if I'm locked up in my own home!"

"Ugh. This is such a drag."

Sakura whirled around.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't you go complaining about me being locked in my own home. I'm the one who should be complaining!" She turned back towards the window.

'Women' Shikamaru thought. He turned around and sighed. "You know Sa-." Before he could finish his sentence her chakra was gone and so was she.

"Damit, now im going to have to tell Lady Hokage that I lost her." he shivered. "I just hope that she doesnt throw me out the window this time. My neck still hurts." he rubbed his neck and poofed into her office.

When he arrived in the room he looked in front of him. 'Damit, now im really going to get it." Sakura was already speaking with her master about going back to work when Shikamaru got there. Both of them turned around to look at him. "Ill deal with you later." Tsunade shot him a death glare. Shikamaru shivered and disapeared into black shadows. "Coward. He doesnt have the guts to face me." Sakura turned back towards her master. "Well who could blame him. You can be very scary at times milady." Tsunade smiled. "Your right. But its not just me. Looks like ive rubbed off on you." They both giggled. "Now," Sakura said, "Can I PLEASE go back to work." Tsunades smile faded. "Fine," Sakuras face lit up. "But, only shifts at the hospital. We'll discuss your ninja missions later on."

"Thank you so much!" with that Sakura poofed to the hospital and got to work.

 **So sorry for the short Chapter. I have alot of school work to get done, but dont worry ill post the next chapter soon. AND! Itachi and Kisame are going to meet Sakura this time! so be patient the next chapter is going to be a good one.**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about the short chapters. I have volleyball everyday. Actually I'm at a game right now! So I'll try to finish my chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for reading. And now chapter 7.**

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen. "Sakura. I'm so glad that you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back." He started to tear up.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm fine really. Inner took over and I don't really remember any of it."

"Inner?"

'Shit'

 **"Nice going nitwit now what are you going to do."**

"Um yeah. It's like a voice in my head that can take over my body. Wow that sounded crazy." She pushed away her empty bowl of ramen and slammed her head on the table.

"Sa-Sakura." She picked her head up."I don't think that it sounds crazy. Heck I can visit and talk to the nine tails all the time. And since I'm guessing that inner is- ahh" 'oh crap I forgot Sakura doesn't know that she's a jinchuriki.'

"Inner is what Naruto?!" Her voice got louder.

"Ah- ah. Ummm. Never mind." Sakura glared at him. "Um I want another bowl." Sakura tackled him to the ground "Naruto! Tell me right now or so help me god I will punch you so hard that you end up at the earth's core!" Her hand glowed a dark black. Naruto swallowed. "Since- since inner in a demon?" He looked into her eyes, still filled with anger and now confusion. "Sakura you're a jinchuriki. Like me." Sakuras body went limp. Her fist relaxed and she rolled off of him.

"I'm- I'm a. Jinchuuriki." But that mean that." She gasped. "The akatsuki. They will. There gonna. Come after me. She fell over so that she was on her hands and knees with her long pink hair touching the cold earth beneath her. "Don't worry Sakura. You're with me. And I can teach you how to control your demon."

Sakura just sat there frozen.

'Inner. Inner is this true?'

 **"Umm. Yeah."** sakura heard a sigh. " **I just didn't want to make you upset. I'm nothing like the tailed beasts. I'm not a demon. In a spirit. I am Igaku Neko. The master of all medical jutsu. I was sealed in your body when your mother died. I swore to protect you with my life because- well because. your mother was my previous host."**

Sakura sat there on the ground eyes opened as far as physically possible and her mouth gaped open. "I-I-I d-don't know w-what to say." She sat up and looked at the sky. Her mother and father were killed in the attack from the nine tails 16 years ago. She was only a few months old when it happened. "They sealed a spirit inside of me! When I was just a child! Sakura started to cry. "WAIT!" Naruto jumped back. "Didn't you tell me that your parents did the same?" He relaxed.

"Ya," he looked up at the clouds. "They did, but I don't blame them. It's ok with me." Sakura looked at him in confusion. "I know that they did it to protect me. And for that, I'm grateful." He turned to see a tear fall from her eye. She sniffled. "Naruto, I want you to train me." A big smile appeared on his face. "Teach me how to control the spirit within me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!" There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. Neji looked up to see Naruto flying out the window on the Hokage's office. "Such a fool." he scoffed as he walked into the tower.

"Lady Tsunade!" she turned from the window to see Sakura glaring daggers into her. _Damn that Naruto. Now i'm the one who's going to be thrown out the window._ But instead of lashing out in anger she dropped to the floor, crying. "Why She sobbed and looked up at her master. "WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Sakura got a hold of herself stopped crying then stood up before the reigning Hokage. "I want to request a mission." Tsunade sat down in her chair with one eyebrow raised. Before she could ask what it was Sakura spoke again. "I wish to go to the Land of Lightning and learn to control my spirit with Naruto and master B." Her face was straight. No smile, no emotion. Tsunade was shocked that this was the Sakura she knew. "Very well. I will send a request to the Raikage, but for now I want you to stay with me in the Hokage mansion. I want to spend some time with you before you go." she smiled. SAkura returned with an even bigger one and a hug. "Thank you so much M'lady!" With that Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. _There she is, That's my Sakura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 weeks later:**

After receiving a response from the Raikage, Tsunade sent Sakura and Naruto to the Cloud Village. Once they arrived they got on a ship that took them to a small island.(The same one that naruto was sent to during the war.) When the boat reached the shore B was waiting for them. "Yo, yo, yo Naruto. It's good to see ya."

Naruto ran up to him. "Hey Octopops how's it hanging." They both bumped fists. Then B moved to Sakura and extended his hand. But instead of the hand being in a fists it was flat and facing her. Sakura lifted her own hand to his then in an instant their fingers locked down on each other and they grinned.

 _Good, Octopops likes her._ Naruto thought.

Sakura walked on the water towards the little island before the waterfall. "Remember Sakura, you must beat yourself in a, special way." Naruto said as a smirk formed across his face. she sighed. "I guess that means we have the same strength, jutsu, and fighting style." Naruto's mouth dropped open. "hmmmm, I think I know what to do." with that she sat on the grass and concentrated.

Sakuras eyes opened. She saw no one. Not Naruto. Not master B. NOt even herself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," a voice said.

She whirled around to face the waterfall.

"You did just fine for the weakling that you are." A figure emerged from the waterfall. It a herself. But different. She had on slutty black booty shorts and a leather bra type shirt. Also her eyes were black on the outside and her pupils were red. _Now I know how weird this must have been for Naruto._ She thought. Sakura turned around and giggled. "What are you laughing about weakling." SHe turned to face herself.

"You know, the last person to call me a weakling was my old sensei. And you know what. Every time he said it it made me want to get stronger, and I did."

"You're still a weakling and you always will be."

"Im not." Sakura smiled as she tilted her head to the side like she used to do as a kid.

"Then why are you acting like a child?"

"Because. I may have a bubbly personality but that doesn't mean that i'm weak."

"I know you, I am you. Actually i'm the better you. And as soon as I take control of your body I will destroy everyone in the village for treating me like a weakling!"

"You're not a weakling" she said calmly with a smile on her face. "You're me"

"NO! You are the one that is weak. I'M not you!"

"Yes you are."

Her opposite self started to cry. "NO! I will make the village pay!" She ran at sakura with a fist full of chakra. but before it could hit her she pull herself into a hug. "You _are_ me, and there is no need to punish the village. Everyone who called me weak just made me stronger by doing so.

"The-They did do that didn't they." She laughed. "Now I can rest in peace." Before Sakura knew it the other part of her vanished.

She stood up from her spot at the waterfall. Naruto and B looked up at sakura. "Ok what's next?" Sakura smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade heard an explosion towards the east side of the village. She stood up and rushed out of her office going in the direction of the explosion.

"Where is she!" The black haired man grabbed Neji by his long hair.

"I'll never tell you!" He spat back.

"Oh well he went to trust his kunai into his neck but pushed the man forwards and jumped backwards instead, dodging a glowing fist.

"Ah look at this. The Hokage herself came to see me." He smirked. "You must know where she is. She is your student after all."

 _Sakura! Why are they after her? I thought that they were after Naruto._

"What do you want with my apprentice?" She got into a fighting stance.

 _What do they want with her? It can't be the Igaku Neko. It's not even a tailed beast. It's a healing spirit. What would the Akatsuki want with it?_

Itachis sharingan glared into Tsunade's brown eyes. With one move of a finger he was searching through her thoughts. "Ahh so that's where she is. The Cloud Village with the Nine Tails." He started laughing as he and Kisame disappeared into thin air. _No,_ Tsunade thought. _How could I be so foolish. Looking int_ _o his eyes! Naruto. Its up to you to protect her._

 **And that's it Chapter 7! I'm sorry that the part where Sakura faced herself was boring and a lot like Naruto's but I didn't have a lot of Ideas for that part. Please let me know what you think!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting for all of my chapters! I've been trying to finish them as fast as possible but I have a lot of things to do in the day. I end up writing at 3 in the morning!**

"Are you ready Sakura?" She looked out at Naruto in front of her. Their hands were extended before then with their fingers intertwined. sakura just nodded.

"Im going to help you as much as I can. You are going to use your own chakra to pull on Igaku Nekos." Naruto looked up at his bestest friend on the entire planet. "Okay, lets go."

Sakura opened her eyes and she was in front of a large Navy blue gate In a room lined with an ocean of water below her.

 _(Narutos voice in her head) Okay. We are lucky that your parents left you with the key as soon as they sealed the spirit inside you. Do you know what to do._

"Surprisingly I do, but I dont know how I know." She walked up to the gate. there was a small hand print on a flat surface. She looked into to gate.

"Igaku Neko,"

"Hello Sakura" A large Black and White tiger like cat stood on the other side of the gate. I had dark emerald eyes. the same shade as her own. "I will not resist. So you do not need the nine tails help."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! I am officially continuing Blossoms Secret! A warning, these new chapters will not be posted as fast as my last ones. I have three stories now and none of them are complete, but this one in my #1 priority. Now for what you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 9!**

Its been 3months since Sakura went to the land of lightning and learn to control her spirit. Her and Naruto are on their way back to the leaf village. It's late at night and Naruto is sleeping, but Sakura is wide awake. She felt that something wasn't right. She finally got up and decided to take a bath in a pond near the campsite. She walked to the edge and dipped her foot in. The water was still warm from the heat of day. She was about to strip when she felt a chakra signature.

"I know you there. Whoever you are just come out." Sakura said expecting Naruto to jump out of the bushes. But it wasn't him. The chakra was different.

"I'm impressed." Sakura spun around to see no one. "You felt my chakra instantly." She turned again. Still no one.

"Come out and face me instead of hiding in the shadows!" She yelled to no one.

"Gladly." The voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see a man with raven hair and swirling red sharingan eyes.

Sakuras heart dropped and she froze with fear. Her breathing became heavy and her eyes widened. "N-no. You're supposed to be dead! How are you here!" She managed to stutter out.

"I'm not Sasuke. My foolish little brother is dead thanks to you." Sakura suddenly saw the black cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki." She backed away hoping to put some distance between them. But for ever step back. The man just took one towards her.

"You're coming with me Sakura." She heard him say behind her and realized that he was gone.

"No," she said faintly as her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura woke up she looked around. She was in large room. In front of her stood a large human statue with hands sticking out of the ground. She saw people standing on the fingers. A woman was lying on the ground unconscious beneath them.

 _Where am I? This looks so familiar._ She tried to move her hands to realize that her wrists were chained. they had enough slack to allow her to stand, so she did.

"I guess that you're wondering why you recognized this place." She saw a silhouette appear from the shadows with glowing red eyes boring into her soul.

"Itachi Uchiha." She said remembering him from the bingo book.

"You should know this place, you killed one of our members here."

 _Sasori, I remember now. We were sent on a mission to rescue him from the akatsuki. I ended fighting him alone while Kakashi and Naruto went after the bomber who took Gaara. I destroyed all of his puppets and killed him with his own weapons. Thats why im not allowed near the Akatsuki, well and now that I know im a jinchuuriki, that too._

"Now we are going to show you what happens to jinchuuriki here." He smirked and jumped onto one of the fingers. She felt a powerful wave of chakra flow in the air. The statue's mouth opened and gray smoke drifted towards the woman. She lifted into the air. Sakura heard a bubbling noise as dark blue chakra started to seep out of the girls eyes and mouth. Muffled cries of pain and agony sounded through the room. Finally it hit Sakura.

 _'They're extracting her tailed beast!'_ She thought.

 **"I know this chakra. It's my cousin, the two tails. I can't imagine how much pain she's in right now."** Neji started to cry.

'Don't worry Neko. I won't let this happen.' Sakura stood up and tried to pull on the chains but they were suppressing her chakra.

"You bastards! Let her go!" She screamed. They all looked at her and laughed.

"I would be quite unless you want to be next." A loud raspy voice said. He has spiky hair and rippled eyes.

Sakura didn't answer, she just kept pulling in the chains with all her strength.

 **Three days later...**

Sakura didn't eat or sleep in the three days it took to extract the tailed beast. Her heart dropped once again when they finished and the girls dropped to the ground not moving. She fell to her knees.

The riven haired man walked over to her over to her.

"You know Uchiha. I'll never give into you. Never." He chuckled at her remark.

"We'll see about that Blossom."

His voice was so cold she shivered.

"Maybe I'll finish what my little brother started."

Sakuras eyes widened and she started choking. Tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Why not, you are very beautiful." He went to touch her skin but Sakura slapped his hand away. She was shaking uncontrollably and her mind kept flashing images of what Sasuke did to her.

Sakura screamed and grabbed her head. She saw herself and Sasuke as if she was a bystander. He kept touching her. She looked strong on the outside, but inside she was screaming. Her eyes shot open to free herself from the memories but they just kept playing. Over and over again.

Itachi smirked. He knew that he had caused this. He wanted to see her pain so he used his sharingan to see what memories she was reliving. He saw Sakura fully naked and hanging from the ceiling with his brother playing with her body. She looked strong until memories flashed. Her and his brother when they were young. She didn't remember them. She started screaming. Then her body went limp. His brother was shocked. Then the spirit was unleashed and killed his brother. Itachi knew that this girl had just been through hell.

'Well, how can I make this worse for her?' Itachi came up with an idea and teleported her into a _special_ room. She was still on her knees grabbing her head. He looked into her eyes and turned on his mongekyou sharingan, and pulled her into a his world of red and black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt her hands not on her head. She was hanging in chains again. Her eyes widened and she started to kick and cry. He breathing became heavy again.

"Nothing you do will work. This is my world. And I have complete control."

Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her chin and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. More and more tears started to pour out of her eyes. He moved his face to hers and licked the tears from her cheeks. She cringed at his touch. She was shaking again and all of her muscles felt like they were going to rip apart from how tense she was.

Sakura tried to scream but she was gagged. All of her muffled cries just made Itachi more excited. "Let's get rid of those useless clothes."

Sakura screamed as loud as the gag would let her and a river of tears fell to the ground. Her chest was spading up and down as her breathing became uneven and she started to choke. She wiggle around trying to keep him away from her but he lifted his hand and waved it down once. The chains pulled her arms up as they pulled her feet down. Making her cry in pain from the stretching action.

Itachi snapped his fingers and all of her clothes disappeared. Sakura wanted to die. She didn't want to go through this again, and this time she would lose her innocence to an S-class criminal. Because no one will come to save her. Little did she know that this was just a genjutsu and anything done in the world was not real. Except for the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura went through 72 hours of rape and torture. Her body ached and she couldnt move at all. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw a gray ceiling in dim candle light. She tried to tilt her head but she winced in pain.

"Awake already, interesting, usually it takes my victums 2 weeks to wake up from my genjutsu, and yet it only took you a mear 2 hours."

Sakura just looked at the ceiling motionless.

Itachi walked over to the platform she fastened to and pushed it up she was facing him.

"Now, you will follow my demands unless you want to be pulled into that world again." Sakura stood there like a motionless doll, still keeping her gaze on the ceiling. He slapped her. "Look at me when i'm talking to you."

Sakura waited a few seconds then slowly drifted her gaze to his eyes. Her once bright emerald eyes now cold and dark, as if she was already dead.

"You will join akatsuki and be our healer, understand?"

Her lips moved into a smile. "So big bad akatsuki needs a medical ninja to heal them. Im not surprised, that was one of my guesses to why you brought me here. I can tell that your vision is extremely disoriented. You need me to heal them dont you?" She said cunningly.

Itachi just glared at her with emotionless eyes. "Smart girl. But you have yet to answer my question."

"I will heal your eyes, nothing more. When the treatment is over you will let me go back to my village. I will tell the Hokage to not look for me or send a rescue party. While I am here I will also heal any injuries attained by any other members. Is that a good enough deal?" She said with dead eyes, as if her will was broken, yet still lying beneath the surface of her poker face.

"You will have to take it up with the leader. He addressed you when you arrived, if you remember that."

"How could I forget the man who has acquired the rinnegan, and threatened to rip the spirit of Igaku Neko from my body."

The bindings were released and Sakura stood up. "I will be back in a few minutes wait here." Itachi ordered as he walked out of the room. Sakura let out her breath and started to shake.

 _I wonder if he saw through my poker face._

" **No way! I saw the whole thing! He didnt expect a thing!"** Neko cheered in her mind.

XXXXXXXX

 _This girl, how can she be so emotionless after what I just put her through?_ Itachi thought eagerly. _Shes strong. I like strong. She might actually get the deal that she wants. If she doesnt blow it._

Itachi was drawn from his thoughts when he reached the conference room door. He opened it and walked inside.

"Pein-sama. Sakura Haruno requests to speak with you. Should I bring her in?" He questioned.

Pein looked at the strongest member in his organisation.

"Very well. This girl interests me. Bring her in."

 **There you go chapter 9 is done. I will post new chapters every Sunday so keep on the lookout! :)**

 **~ Jewle Enderson**


End file.
